youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:New infoboxes
__NOWYSIWYG__ New infoboxes are needed, the ones that there are currently are too limiting. I made a new Location infobox (see Giza) but what should go into it exactly? Also an Objects infobox would be needed too, what should go into that as well? Thoughts? Any other infobox ideas? 17:16, May 23, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, one for Abilities would be useful too. 17:35, May 23, 2012 (UTC) I'm not a fan of adding infoboxes to just every single subject. How many in-universe parameters will locations have anyway? ― Thailog 17:50, May 23, 2012 (UTC) :That is what this is for discussing. :Why do you not care for infoboxes? In the wikias I've been on, it was a rarity for pretty much any article to not have an infobox. To sort out the infoboxes used for one wikia I even made a userspace article listing them out. 17:54, May 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Note: The above question was a serious question and not an insult towards you, anyone, or this wikia. 17:58, May 23, 2012 (UTC) So just add location infoboxes to every location page now? ― Regular Guy 19:44, May 23, 2012 (UTC) :Not yet. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 19:45, May 23, 2012 (UTC) I don't think we should have location templates, or item/vehicle templates. What's there to tell that isn't mentioned in the intro paragraph? On a related note, even the organization box needs some cutting, as it really has no place on species. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[Message wall:Tupka217|217]] 19:48, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Infoboxes exist to give you information you want on a subject matter quickly and without having to read the entire article. Also they make articles look cleaner at least imo. 20:01, May 23, 2012 (UTC) :Except for articles that are so small and/or succinct that adding an infobox can actually be counter-informative, redundant and unappealing. For example, an infobox would look terrible on Shape-shifting: it would take more space than the actual text and would repeat all the information stated there. I agree that species also don't need them. ― 'Thailog' 22:45, May 23, 2012 (UTC) I don't know, I think it would help look like it lengthens small articles to give it more appeal, because what wikia would want small articles? 22:59, May 23, 2012 (UTC) :It's not about size; it's about content (no pun intended). ― 'Thailog' 23:03, May 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Regardless, infoboxes hold key information that busy wikians want and don't feel like scouring the entire article for. Just because a few articles are small doesn't mean they all are. 13:00, May 24, 2012 (UTC) :::But if an infobox is an image and two parameters (say, country/continent and first appearance) it will not look any good. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[Message wall:Tupka217|217'']] 13:22, May 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::That is a matter of opinion, and gauging by the responses I've come across here, I've marked my location infobox for deletion and will drop the subject. ::::I did not think there would be a wikia that opposed infoboxes, but then I did just find a wikia that had the editors sign the main page when they wrote an article, insanity. Note the preceding comment was not an insult towards anyone or this wikia. 14:41, May 24, 2012 (UTC)